Reflection
by SniperWolf007
Summary: When Elizabeth Swann realizes that everything Jack Sparrow said is becoming true, she is faced with the decision of whether or not to leave everything she has behind and persue the life of a pirate.
1. Methods of Survival and Soul Searching

**Reflection Chapter One – Methods of Survival and Soul Searching**

Author's Note: So, welcome to the first chapter of "Reflection". This story begins at the island scene, and then extends to after "The Curse of the Black Pearl" and before "Dead Man's Chest." It's mainly Jack/Elizabeth but will eventually be Will/Original Character also. I'm sorry, but live with it. oo''

Disclaimer: Pirates of the Caribbean and the Characters from the movie belong to that damned profiteering Mickey Mouse. The plot and any Original characters all belong to me. I will note that I've included lines from the movie and the deleted scenes. This is just to give me and the readers a sense of where this story blends with the movies "The Curse of the Black Pearl" and "Dead Man's Chest." 1 And within my insane mind, Captain Jack Sparrow belongs to me. Oo''

--Your Lovely Author, Captain Bloody Morgan Vane--

As Captain Jack Sparrow's feet touched the hot sand on the beach, he turned to look back at the shrinking ship on the horizon. He twisted his mouth into a frown and continued towards the beach.

He flopped down on the sand and inspected his belongings; taking his boots off and setting them upside down on a stick to dry out. He laid his pistol atop his red bandana and dried out every small part, making sure that one shot would still work.

As he was immersed in his work, he didn't notice the frustrated Elizabeth Swann looming over him, her arms crossed and her eyes like fire.

"I don't suppose you are working out a master escape plan?"

"Nope."

"A method of survival?"

"Nope."

"How we are going to last through the night?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

Jack looked up at Elizabeth as he put his bandana back around his head. He picked up his things and stood. She looked up at him, the frown still present on her face.

"I'm thinking about," Jack paused to stare into Elizabeth's eyes; those honey brown eyes, "how I got myself into this mess." Jack turned and walked inland, Elizabeth stepping in line.

"You've obviously found a way to escape before; why won't it work now?"

Jack turned to look at Elizabeth; his fists clenched tightly.

"Listen. Last time I laid on this very beach in a drunken haze for three days with a group of Rum Runners. Last time they took me as far as Tortuga. Last time I was obviously a lot smarter than I am now," Jack said, turning back around and digging through the sand for a trap door. He opened the hatch and stepped inside, tossing out a crate of food and a crate full of rum bottles. Jack followed back out and shut the hatch.

He stared at Elizabeth, who was in shock and anger at Jack's testimony. Jack picked up the crate of rum, and asked Elizabeth if she would get the crate of food, and walked back out onto the beach.

A number of hours had passed and Elizabeth was sitting in front of the massive fire, her knees hugged close. She stared at the dancing flames blankly, a bottle of rum resting in the sand next to her.

Jack stumbled onto the sand next to her, carrying a make-shift blanket out of woven palm fronds. Elizabeth stared at it then pulled it around her.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Try and cheer up, lov– I mean, Eliza– Miss Swann."

"Elizabeth is fine for the time being, Captain Sparrow."

"Jack is fine for the time being."

"But you put so much emphasis on the 'Captain'..."

"Do you see a ship anywhere? I'm not a captain, Elizabeth. I'm just a legend."

"Jack," Elizabeth began but was cut off by Jack standing up and walking down to the shoreline and around the beach.

She watched him for a beat, and then stood, dropping the frond blanket and running after him. She caught up to him and walked behind him in silence for a while. She then took a couple steps and walked alongside Jack. He finally stopped and stared at the sky, trying his hardest to ignore Elizabeth's presence.

"What's bothering you?"

"The fact that you're not trying to keep warm. Its getting rather cold and its only going to get colder."

"Jack Sparrow, I'm not a child, and I won't take orders like one! Now tell me what is the matter!"

"As far as I'm concerned, you are a child, Miss Swann; and quite frankly, your presence is bothering me!"

Elizabeth gasped in amazement and shot back, "And I'm the one who's a child, yet you're putting up a brick wall for everyone who even shows the slightest bit of concern for you!"

Elizabeth stormed back towards the fire and Jack turned around.

"I'm scared."

"What?" Elizabeth said, turning around.

"I'm scared, ok? I'm scared for Will, I'm scared for you, and I'm scared for my crew. I put so many innocent lives in very real danger all because of a ship!"

Jack sat down firmly on the sand and Elizabeth walked over and sat close next to him.

"Yet you're not scared for yourself?"

"I figure I'm already as good as dead. Whether we get off this island or not."

"Why are you scared for me?"

Jack looked at Elizabeth, who was staring at the sand.

"Because you're just like me."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, whose eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"How am I just like you?"

"You grew up obsessed over pirate lore. You always longed to get out of your boring life and have an adventure. Your life has been threatened on numerous occasions, all in the past three days, I might add. And you're going to die whether you get off this island or not."

"Are you saying that I have a price on my head?"

"I'm saying that if you are rescued by your 'knight in redcoat armor' Commodore Norrington, you'll be put back in your mansion atop Port Royal, and you'll go back to your boring life, more than likely as Mrs. Norrington, and you'll be dead inside."

Elizabeth slapped Jack across the face with force. As he rubbed his cheek he asked her why she slapped him.

"Because you...you're right," Elizabeth buried her head in her hands. Jack hesitated as his hand floated over her shoulder; he sighed and rested it comfortingly atop the fabric of her bodice.

"You're right, Jack. I hate to bloody say it, but you're right," Elizabeth started sobbing, "Even if I didn't marry the Commodore and followed my heart, Will might not live to see tomorrow and if he did, he would be in prison for piracy!"

Jack pulled Elizabeth close and let her cry on his shoulder. He looked up at the stars again and rolled his eyes ever so slightly.

"Then what do you want to do, Elizabeth?"

She looked up into Jack's eyes and said, "I want to fly away. Far, far away. Away from everything."

Until now, Jack hadn't noticed that Elizabeth's hand was resting atop his. He stared down at it and pulled away slowly, his eyes focused on their hands.

"From everything?"

Elizabeth looked to the sea and smiled, "Well, not everything. I'd miss the sea, the beautiful sunsets, and a life where my dreams would come true..."

Elizabeth stopped and looked at Jack, who was watching the sunset slowly fizzle out, a look of longing on his face.

"You really miss that ship, don't you?"

Author's Note: So ends the first chapter of "Reflection." I hope you all like it! Please utilize the review button. All reviews will be appreciated and given recognition in the following chapters!

--Captain Bloody Morgan Vane--


	2. The Truth and The Promise

**Reflection Chapter Two – The Truth and The Promise**

Author's Note: Muhahaha! Chapter Two is here without delay! Thank you to all who are reading it! …If anyone is… checks hits counter. Shrugs Eh. Better than nothing.

Well, as always, please read and review!

--Captain Bloody Morgan Vane--

Jack shifted in the sand and tilted his head to one side, in thought.

"It's all I've ever had. It's the only thing that ever seemed to have meaning to me."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, who was still staring out to sea. She reached over, her hand cradling the side of his face, and she turned his head to face her.

"What about your parents?"

"My mother was a wench, my father was a merchant sailor," Jack said, shrugging his shoulders a bit, "My dad was never home, and mum was always 'busy'. I had to raise my little sister and brother all by myself."

"You had a little sister and brother?"

"Yeah. My little brother got Scarlet Fever when he was nine. He died within months; and after my mother died, my sister ran away from home."

Elizabeth put her head on Jack's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm so sorry."

Jack shrugged his shoulders again and put his arm around Elizabeth, pulling her close. Elizabeth didn't flinch; she merely sank closer into his warmth.

"That was one of the reasons I became a pirate. I wanted to explore and find my sister. She was all I had at the time."

"Jack," Elizabeth said, "do you think we'll get off this island?"

"Do you want the truth?"

Elizabeth nodded and Jack looked down at Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure. It's always possible, but I don't think that we'll be off this island within the next two days."

"What about Will?"

Jack reached across Elizabeth for the rum bottle buried in the sand. He pulled the cork out and raised the bottle in the air.

"Here's to you, Will Turner."

Jack raised the bottom of the bottle to the sky, taking a long swig. Elizabeth took it from Jack's grasp and took a swig for herself. She put the bottle back in the sand and yawned loudly. Jack tried to hold back a laugh, but to no avail.

"Stop making fun of me, Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said, punching Jack playfully in the shoulder. Jack pulled Elizabeth closer, so their faces were almost dangerously close.

"Elizabeth, promise me something."

"What is it, Jack?"

"That you come with me. On the Pearl, I mean. Will, too. Come with me where ever I go."

Elizabeth stared into Jack's eyes and reached up to cradle his face in her hands. With a gentle smile, Elizabeth replied, "I'll never leave your side."

She pulled his face close and kissed him softly on the lips, but with a hint of passion. Jack hesitated for a moment, and then pulled away from Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I can't."

"You just did, Jack."

"What about Will?"

Elizabeth paused, and then stared down at the sand. She looked up at Jack, her eyes filled with both innocence and guilt.

"I'm…sorry."

With a comforting smile, Jack kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and stood.

"Get some sleep. You look tired, Elizabeth."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'll be fine," Jack said with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders. He walked away from the fire and Elizabeth, down towards the shoreline. He sat and stared up at the moon, giant in the sky. His tired eyes focused out to sea, his mind wandering. His eyelids slowly closed, and Jack Sparrow fell backwards into the sand.

Elizabeth awoke just before sunrise. She sat up and looked around.

"So it wasn't just a dream…."

She stood and looked around for Jack, spotting him a number of feet away, out like a light. She started to take a step, but tripped over a rum bottle in the sand. She stumbled forward for a beat, then picking up the bottle, threw it into the fire out of frustration. She smiled proudly until there was a minor explosion from within the fire. Elizabeth flinched and covered her head. After a moment, she stood, staring at the fire and thinking. A coy smile spread across her face and she walked towards Jack's little hatch of supplies.

After an hour or so of lugging crates and barrels to the fire, Elizabeth began to toss the crates into the fire one by one. With each explosion of the alcohol, more smoke rose from the fire. Elizabeth only stopped once to take a few steps back and see how high the smoke rose. She continued tediously her work; but little did she know the other island inhabitant was waking from his slumber….

Jack was deep into a dream where he was alone on the deck of his ship, standing at the helm with his hands upon the wheel. He was muttering "A Pirate's Life for Me". He had a cheeky grin across his face until he randomly started to smell smoke.

Jack's eyes fluttered open and he stood, blinking the sleep from his kohl-lined eyes. He stared at the fire for a moment, the gears in his head a bit slow. His eyes grew wide and he screamed at Elizabeth. He ran towards the fire, flailing his arms madly.

"What—what are you doing! You've burnt all of the food, the shade…THE RUM!"

"Yes, the rum," Elizabeth defiantly replied, wiping some soot from her face.

"Why's the rum gone!"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels; two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is looking for me. Do you think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it!"

"But," Jack stuttered, "Why's the rum gone?"

"Just wait, Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth said, flopping down into the sand, "Give it one hour, maybe two, and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack stared at Elizabeth in complete shock. He reached for his pistol and held it safely in his grasp. He hesitated for a moment, then put the pistol away and stormed off.

"Must have been terrible for you, Jack. Must have been terrible—WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs. Infuriated, he tried to get as far away from Elizabeth as possible. He stopped at the top of a sand dune to stare out to sea. The H.M.S. Dauntless was lowering a rowboat full of soldiers into the waters. They were headed towards the island. Jack let out a sigh of defeat.

"There will be no living with her after this."


	3. Plan B

**Reflection Chapter Three – Plan B**

"But we have to save Will!"

"No!"

Governor Swann turned to look sternly upon his daughter. She had ashes and soot upon her face and she was gripping the railing of the steps leading up to the helm. Elizabeth looked from the eyes of her father to the commodore.

"Commodore, please. Do this for me; as a wedding gift."

Norrington looked at Elizabeth, the sternness in face subsiding. Governor Swann took his daughter by the hand.

"Elizabeth, does this mean you're excepting the Commodore's proposal for marriage?"

"I am," Elizabeth said, not taking her eyes off Norrington.

Jack looked at the three of them and grinned.

"A Wedding? I love weddings! Drinks all around!"

Norrington glared at Jack. Jack cowered slightly.

"I know. Clap him in irons, right?"

Jack held out his hands, an innocent look upon his face. Norrington glared down at Jack still. He walked down the steps towards Elizabeth.

"Mister Sparrow, you will give these men the bearings to Isla De Muerta. Then you will spend the remainder of our voyage contemplating all possible meanings of 'Silent as the Grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably," Jack replied with a grin.

Norrington walked away and Jack watched Elizabeth step in line, much to her dismay.

That night, Jack stood on the deck of the Dauntless, staring out to sea. Elizabeth walked up on deck from below, dressed in a soldier's uniform. She stood beside Jack, leaning against the railing.

"You didn't tell him about the curse."

"I noticed neither did you."

"He wouldn't have risked it."

Jack turned to look at Elizabeth and said, "You could've gotten him drunk! Don't get me wrong, love. I admire someone who's willing to do anything to get their way."

"You're a smart man, Jack," Elizabeth replied, "I just don't entirely trust you."

With a coy smile, Jack closed the gap between them and stared down into Elizabeth's eyes.

"What has trust ever had to do with it?"

"It has to do with everything."

Jack stared at Elizabeth for a beat then motioned to the two of them.

"Peas in a pod, darling."

Elizabeth's lips parted slightly. She glanced aside for a moment and noticed Norrington coming their way. She looked away and Jack spun around. James Norrington was studying Jack's compass. He closed it then tossed it to Jack, who caught it against his chest.

"With me, Sparrow."

Jack looked at Elizabeth then followed Norrington to the Captain's Quarters. As they were walking away, Norrington glanced at Elizabeth and smiled sweetly. She returned the smile until the men were out of sight. She sighed deeply and leaned over the railing.

"I'm in way over my head."

Author's Note: Ok, I'm aware that this chapter was a bit shorter than one and two; but, to be honest, it was really just a bit of filler to keep the story progressing. I know, I know, I'm horrible. Whatever.

Read and Review, please!

--Captain Bloody Morgan Vane--


	4. A Wonderful Trick

**Reflection Chapter Four – A Wonderful Trick**

Author's Note: For all intensive purposes, I'm skipping the whole fight scene and such with Jack and Barbossa. It's not necessarily relevant to the story, and we all know the outcome. So, I'm skipping past that and cutting right to after Barbossa is killed.

--Your Author, CBMV--

An awkward silence reigned as Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, and Captain Jack Sparrow stared at Barbossa's cold, lifeless body. Jack leaned over to stare at the face of his number one enemy. He let out an exasperated sigh and sauntered over to one of the many random piles of treasure. His treasure.

Will and Elizabeth watched Jack with a smile on their faces. Will looked down at his palm, the blood dripping down to his fingertips.

"Oh gosh, Will," Elizabeth said, noticing the blood drip from the tip of his middle finger onto the wet rocks at their feet. She took the ribbon holding her hair back from her hair and wrapped it around the gash. Will stared at her as she tied it tight, infused in her work.

Elizabeth stopped and looked up at Will. He smiled warmly at her and they hugged tightly.

"I could have sworn you'd be dead," Elizabeth said as she buried her head in Will's shoulder.

"I thought you would have been dead on that island for sure."

They pulled away to stare into each other's eyes, and then embraced again. They reveled in the moment until a golden statue came flying past them. Following after it was Jack, a jewel encrusted crown atop his head. He stooped to pick it up; and as he cradled it like a child, he stared at Will and Elizabeth.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to be escorted back to my ship."

Will laughed and walked to the life boat, Elizabeth following and Jack following her.

They rowed out of the cave, and all that Jack could see was the H.M.S. Dauntless; sticking out like a sore thumb. The crown fell from Jack's head and his cheeky grin turned to a look of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," Elizabeth said, placing a hand on Jack's knee.

"Don't worry about it, love. They've done what's right by them. Now I have to do what's right by me."

--------------

Captain Jack Sparrow stood atop the scaffolding, his head in a noose. He stared straight ahead, deep in thought. Straight ahead of him stood Elizabeth Swann, fanning herself impatiently.

"This is wrong," Elizabeth said, staring at Jack's sullen face.

"I know, my dear, but we have no choice," Elizabeth's father said, looking to the Commodore for reassurance. Breaking up their conversation was Will Turner, dressed in an elaborate outfit, complete with a feathered cap. He bowed his head to Norrington and Governor Swann. He looked at Elizabeth and tipped his hat.

"If you'll pardon my interruption; Elizabeth, there is something that I've been meaning to say to you for a long time. I'm in love with you. I've felt this way since the day we met. I wish you and the Commodore a happy marriage."

Will turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Weatherby Swann looked from Norrington to his daughter, his mouth agape. They all looked to the gallows as a soldier started a drum roll.

Will started pushing people out of his way as he drew his sword. Norrington started after him. Elizabeth thought fast and faked fainting, distracting Norrington and her father. The undertaker pulled the lever and the hatch below Jack's feet gave way. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and Will threw his sword.

Jack stopped and opened one eye. He heard people screaming, and he heard Will fighting off the undertaker, just above him. Jack stood on his toes, trying to stay on the thin blade of the sword. Just as he finally got his balance, the rope around his neck was cut and Jack fell to the ground with a thud.

Jack stood and ripped the rope from his neck, he started running, Will following after him. Jack tossed Will an end of the rope and they clothes-lined the number of soldiers blocking their path. They were finally surrounded by a number of redcoats.

From within the mass of soldiers walked Commodore Norrington, his usual hard-ass look on his face.

"You forget your place, Turner."

"It's right here, between you and Jack."

"As is mine," Elizabeth said, stepping into the circle of soldiers. The Governor reached for his daughter and Will and Jack both placed a protective hand on her shoulders. Jack looked at Elizabeth, a soft look in his eyes. He winked at her and pushed past the guards, stepping up towards the top of the overlook.

"This is the day you will always remember," Jack said, "As the day you almost caught Captain Jack—"

Jack tripped over the wall and plummeted backwards into the ocean below. Will and Elizabeth rushed over and watched Jack swim to the Black Pearl. The solders scrambled to the docks and Norrington chased after them, shouting orders to stop. Elizabeth turned to face Will.

"Jack finally got what he wanted."

"What's that, Elizabeth?"

"His freedom."

Will smiled and pulled Elizabeth close. She placed her hands atop his broad shoulders and leaned in. They kissed passionately as the sunset over Port Royal.

Just out of the bay, Jack Sparrow peered through his spyglass; watching Will and Elizabeth kiss. He lowered the spyglass and leaned against the wheel of the Black Pearl.

"Some day, Elizabeth Swann. Some day."


	5. Are You Decent?

**Reflection Chapter Five – Are You Decent?**

Elizabeth threw open the drapes that were blocking the light from her room. She opened the French doors and walked out onto the small balcony overlooking Port Royal. The sun had just started to peek up from the horizon. A breeze picked up and Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled.

It had been about ten months since Captain Jack Sparrow plummeted over the top of the battlements. Elizabeth still laughed when she thought about it. Yet everyday Elizabeth stopped to think about Jack. She wondered what trouble he had gotten himself into, what new legends he has made for himself…

…If he was still thinking about her as much as she thought about him.

Elizabeth and Jack decided not to tell Will about exactly what happened on the island. They figured it should be revealed at the "opportune moment." Elizabeth glanced out to sea once more before walking back inside and curling back down into her soft bed.

So many things were racing through her mind. Things about Jack, about Will, about her father…

…about Jack's sister?

Elizabeth laced her hand under a pillow and stared blankly at the wall. She wondered if maybe Jack had found his sister. Maybe that's why he hasn't come back.

"Stop those thoughts, Elizabeth," she scolded herself, "You love Will and you always will. Forget those awful pirates."

…But did she love Will?

Elizabeth looked up at the door to her room as there was a knock upon it. From the other side her father paused for a moment then knocked once more.

"Elizabeth, darling," her father called, "may I come in?"

Elizabeth dashed for the coat rack where her robe was and threw it on.

"Yes, father!"

The double doors were thrown open and Governor Swann walked in with a broad smile on his face. He took his daughter into his arms and placed a kiss upon her cheek.

"Father! Why so happy today?"

"Why don't you ask him…," Governor Swann said as he motioned his hand behind him. Will Turner walked in nervously; but with a smile on his face.

Elizabeth held back the surprised gasp and smiled up at Will.

"Good Morning, William. This is rather unexpected. May I ask what exactly is going on?"

Will stepped towards Elizabeth, took her small hand within his, and bent down on one knee.

"Elizabeth Swann, may I have your hand in marriage?"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and she covered her beating heart with her free hand. Stuttering, she looked at her father, then to Will, and back and forth.

Everything Elizabeth had been thinking about left her mind and she said, "Yes."

Will stood and hugged her tightly, kissing her on the lips. Yet within all of this happiness in the room, Elizabeth couldn't help but regret what she just did.

Author's Note: Ok, so chapter five is now up an' running. I hope you liked it! Just for fans of W/E I have laced some W/E fluff in the recent chapters. I hope you noticed it and appreciated it!

--Your Author, CBMV--


	6. A New Mission

**Reflection Chapter Six – A New Mission**

Within a day, preparations had already begun for the wedding of the Governor's daughter. It was a celebration bigger than Christmas Morning. Will started spending every free moment he had at the Swann mansion. Whether it be eating dinner, sitting the parlor with his soon-to-be father-in-law, or spending quality time with the bride.

Elizabeth was happy; yet she felt like she had seen this somewhere before.

It wasn't until she was getting fitted for her gown that it hit her.

"_I'm saying that if you are rescued by your 'knight in redcoat armor' Commodore Norrington, you'll be put back in your mansion atop Port Royal, and you'll go back to your boring life, more than likely as Mrs. Norrington, and you'll be dead inside," Jack said with a sigh._

Jack was right. Even with Will at her side, she'd still be more sheltered than a porcelain doll. She needed escape.

That was when she heard shots from the battlements.

Hurriedly putting her dress back on, she left the seamstress' parlor and ran out into the street. People were running in the streets, yelling, "Pirates!" Elizabeth ran to the docks a quickly as her heels could take her.

She made it to the edge of the pier and stopped when Will came running up to her.

"Elizabeth! It isn't safe for you to be out here right now!"

Elizabeth turned on her heel and stared at Will, yelling, "You of all people know who is in that ship being shot upon on in the harbor, William!"

"Of course I do, Elizabeth. They're pirates!"

"William Turner! Stop trying to fit in with my father! You know that that's Jack Sparrow and he's come back to see us!"

Elizabeth started waving to the Black Pearl as it lowered a life boat of sailors and ran up a white flag.

"See," Elizabeth pointed, "They've ran up the white flag! They mean no harm."

Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and pulled her close.

"Maybe you're right. But they're still pirates."

Elizabeth pulled away from Will and stared him in the eyes.

"What has gotten into you? Why are you becoming so…so…."

"So what, Elizabeth? What am I becoming?"

"You're becoming the polar opposite of the man I fell in love with!"

Elizabeth's hands were shaking as was her voice. Will's eyes grew wide and he lowered his head.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I just don't want to be known as the blacksmith's apprentice anymore. I want to have a title to my name; a legacy."

"Will, the only people who care about things like that are the people who don't see past the exterior. I do. I love you, Will."

Will pulled Elizabeth close again and drew her into a deep kiss. There was one more cannon blast which startled Elizabeth. She turned around to face the water and saw Captain Jack Sparrow waving his hands frantically.

"Would you be so kind as to STOP FIRING UPON ME BLOODY SHIP!"

The lifeboat came up along side the dock and Quartermaster Joshamee Gibbs hopped onto the dock and tied up the boat. Jack stepped off gracefully, grinned his toothy grin at Will and Elizabeth. Will and Jack shared a hearty handshake, followed by Jack pulling him into a hug. Will stepped aside and Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other for a moment, then Elizabeth rushed into Jack's arms.

"It's so good to see you, Jack," Elizabeth said as she hugged Jack tightly.

"Yeah, Jack, it's been way too long."

"Hey," Jack grinned, "When my two friends are getting hitched, I'm bound to show up!"

Will was stunned.

"How…How did you find out?"

"I may have sent him a letter telling him about it," Elizabeth replied quietly.

"She's right," Jack replied, "but we have bigger matters upon hand. Shall we adjourn to an indoor setting where we can discuss it?"

Elizabeth stared at Jack and smiled, as she led William and Jack back up to her house.

Author's Note: Well, well, welly, well, well! Another chapter, another…dollar? No, that's not right. I'll think of something catchy later. For now, please review! Like I said, they are all appreciated!

--Your Super-Cool Author, CBMV--


	7. You Can't Be Serious

**Reflection Chapter Seven – You Can't Be Serious**

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Your comments were -greatly- appreciated! Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Jack uncomfortably sat upon one of the couches in the parlor of the Swann estate. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the elaborate and high-class décor. Will sat across from him, staring at Jack. Elizabeth shuffled in with a silver tea service. She placed it upon the coffee table and sat down next to Will. Jack looked at the tea questioningly and shook his head.

"So," Elizabeth said to break the silence, "what are these 'bigger matters' that are so important?"

Jack looked up at Elizabeth and grinned.

"I found her."

"Found who, Jack?" Will asked with a puzzled look on his face. Elizabeth placed her hand upon Will's knee. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"William, when Jack and I were on the island, Jack told me that he has a sister, and that he wanted to go looking for her."

Jack nodded and replied, "Yes, and now I've found her."

Elizabeth got up and hugged Jack tightly.

"I'm so glad for you, Jack," she said.

"Yes, and it would mean quite a lot if I had my friends by my side when I finally see her."

"You mean you haven't seen her yet?"

"No. I just told you that I've merely 'found' her. I haven't met her yet. I had to come all this way so you could fulfill the promise," Jack said with a grin.

"What promise?"

"The promise you made to me on the island, where you said that you and Will would come with me to find her. Remember? You promised that right before you—"

Jack stopped himself as he saw Elizabeth's eyes widen. She thought fast and stood, standing in front of Will.

"You're right, Jack, I remember now. Will, please, can we go? It's a promise between the three of us, and we shouldn't be gone for long."

Will looked past Elizabeth to Jack, who was up and looking around the room. Will looked back to Elizabeth and forced a smile.

"Fine. We'll go…to hold up our promise."

Elizabeth beamed and hugged Will. Jack turned and faced the two of them.

"Wonderful. We set sail at dusk, then?"

"That's cutting it a bit short, Jack," Will said.

"I'll go up and pack now," Elizabeth said, marching upstairs.

Will watched her leave the room and he stood. He crossed over to Jack and put his arm around Jack's shoulder.

"Shall we, Jack?"

"We shall, William."

They left the estate, Will going back to the blacksmith shop to gather his things; while Jack waited till dear William was out of sight to walk back into the Swann estate and up to Elizabeth's room.


	8. Secrets Are No Fun

**Reflection Chapter Eight – Secrets Are No Fun Unless You Tell Everyone**

With the doors flung open leading into Elizabeth's room, she rushed around, loading things into a small overnight-like bag. She didn't even have the time to notice the pirate standing in her doorway.

Jack grinned as he watched her. She was still wound so tight, like always. He knocked on the door gently.

"Come in!"

"I'm technically already in, love," Jack said as he stepped into Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth stopped and looked up at Jack, a bit surprised.

"I thought you were Will," she said, staring down at the floor.

"Yes, well, I seem to disappoint a lot in that field."

Elizabeth smiled and stepped towards Jack. He reached out and snaked his arm around Elizabeth's waist, pulling her close. Elizabeth blushed out of habit and looked up at Jack.

"I can't do this," Elizabeth said.

"Why? Because of dear William? Why can't we just tell him, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth pulled away, saying, "Because it meant nothing!"

Jack's face paled for a second. He looked down, gathered his thoughts, and then looked up at Elizabeth. He pulled her close again, making sure she couldn't pull free, and kissed her, dipping her low to the ground. He let the kiss linger before straightening, pulling away, and walking to the door. He paused in the doorway; and with a sigh, said, "Tell me that that meant nothing; and I'll leave you and your blacksmith alone."

Jack exited the room, went down the staircase, and out the door. He headed for the harbor and back to his ship.


	9. A Promise Kept

**Reflection Chapter Nine – A Promise Kept**

Sure enough, by sunset, Elizabeth and Will showed up at the harbor, each with a bag small enough to sling over one's shoulder. They met Jack before the walkway up to the Pearl. He had his same smile as they walked up.

"Glad to know you made it," Jack said.

"We have a promise, right?"

"Yes, William, I believe you're right," replied Jack.

Jack stepped aside and Will picked up his bag and Elizabeth's. Will started up the walkway, the strangely silent Elizabeth following closely behind. Jack watched Elizabeth walk up in silence. She hadn't even looked Jack in the eyes since earlier. Jack frowned and followed them up the walkway. Once on the deck of the Pearl, he started shouting orders.

A crew member walked up to Elizabeth and Will, his orders to direct Elizabeth and Will to their room. Jack took his place at the helm and placed his hand protectively on the wheel of the Pearl. He lost himself in the view of the open ocean, trying to forget about Elizabeth.

Somehow, he couldn't.

Jack hadn't left the helm since they departed, and by now it was probably around midnight. Jack was alone on the deck of the Pearl, and he was deep within his thoughts. At least until Elizabeth emerged from below deck. She was clad in a snow white shift that in the moonlight made her look surreal.

She stepped onto the deck softy and walked up to the helm and stood there in silence.

"It's rather uncommon of an upstanding lady such as yourself to be up at this hour, Miss Swann," Jack said, still staring out to sea.

"I couldn't sleep," Elizabeth said, taking a step closer to Jack.

"Well, it's like Gibbs always says, 'Its bad luck to go to bed on an empty stomach and a full mind,'" Jack said, playfully imitating Gibbs as he spoke.

With a sigh, Elizabeth sat down on the deck and looked up at Jack saying, "Everything is bad luck with Gibbs, isn't it?"

"In more ways than one, Elizabeth," Jack said as he stepped away from the wheel and sat down by Elizabeth.

There was an awkward silence between the two the seemed to last for longer than necessary. Finally, Jack placed his hand on Elizabeth's and she looked up at him.

"Out of curiosity, Elizabeth, have you given any thought to what I—"

Elizabeth silenced Jack with the raising of her hand. Elizabeth played with the hem on her shift as she spoke.

"You mean the world to me, Jack. Its just that…"

"You have the blacksmith," said Jack with a frown. He rose to his feet and walked back to the wheel.

"Jack, please, I'm just really confused right now; and I need someone to lay this situation straight for me."

"I would love to help you Elizabeth," said Jack, "I really would. But, you see, I could tell you how I stand on this situation; yet at the same time, I see it fit for you to make your own decisions. My feelings for you will never change Elizabeth, but you…."

Jack shook his head and squatted down to Elizabeth's eye level and tilted his head to one side as she gazed into Elizabeth's brown eyes.

"…You I'm just not too sure of. You're more indecisive than Ragetti when he's eye shopping."

Elizabeth laughed and wrapped her arms around Jack. He pulled her up to her feet and caressed her cheek. Elizabeth stared at Jack's chest for a moment before breaking their embrace.

"I should be getting back to bed," said Elizabeth as she walked to the stairs, "Thanks, Jack."

"I enjoyed our little chat, Elizabeth. I'd like to have one again, but next time, bring rum."

"I'll make note. Good night, Jack," said Elizabeth while stepping down below and shutting the hatch behind her.

"Sweet dreams, Elizabeth," Jack said, staring out to sea again.


End file.
